


I Guess we don't have to spend V-day alone...

by JadeElite



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeElite/pseuds/JadeElite
Summary: Since I'm archiving my old fics and today is the big day I guess I might as well post the old Valentine's day fic





	I Guess we don't have to spend V-day alone...

“So…are you going to make me do something for uurp for you for Valentine’s Day?”  
“Hell no, that day and I have a bad history.”  
“Seriously? Thank god I, urp I thought I’d have to like, be a decent person or some shit thank god.”  
“It’s fine, I honestly hate the holiday.”  
“Really, uh, w-why?”  
“Any relationship I’ve ever had around that time ended up going to shit. I’d get dumped by people I’d been dating for 2 weeks, or 6 months. I don’t know it’s like I’m cursed.”  
“You have shit taste in guys.”  
“I knooooow right?”  
“Hey don’t give me that uuurp that look. Alright I-I guess I walked into that one.”  
“Yeah you did… So uh…you like… don’t plan on thinking about… being like… them… do you?”  
“What?”  
“Nothing, nothing.”  
-  
It’s Valentine’s Day and you’re lying on the couch in sweatpants and an old band tee. Your phone buzzes on the coffee table, so you lazily reach for it.  
-I guess we don’t have to spend V-day alone. You deserve at least one nice one in your life time-  
You frown. –What are you talking about?-  
-I have some plans, it’s going to be fucking great-  
You sigh. –Does it require me to put on a bra?-  
-Babe when have I ever forced you to wear a bra for me? It’s supposed to be the other way around, me taking it off with my teeth-  
You hate yourself for laughing. –You’re disgusting-  
-I know. Now where are you right now?-  
You sit up, rubbing your eyes. –My apartment-  
-No no, where exactly are you?-  
You frown again. –My couch?-

Almost immediately a swirling green portal opens above you, and you are showered with bright blue and red flowers. Your mouth hangs agape, a small laugh builds in your chest as you pick one up by the stem. They are beautiful, freshly cut, many of them are definitely not native to earth. The portal closes and another opens on the other side of the room. Rick steps in, he has for some reason two boxes of chocolate, and a grin on his cocky face.

“What are…why is…are you…” You don’t know what you want to ask first, you’re flabbergasted and…smiling. You start to gather up the flowers, holding them to your face and sniffing them, they’re wonderful. You notice that many of them bear marks on the stems of where thorns would have been, but were clearly lopped off. 

“Listen I’m not the date kind of guy, you urp, y-you know that.” Rick doesn’t move towards you. “So I have no intention of taking you out o-on some romantic getaway but. I was thinking. It’s fucking Valentine’s Day we…might as well spend it together…we d-don’t have to urp be alone.”

“Well then…how about a movie?” You smile, start gently clearing the wonderful flowers and carefully piling them on the coffee table, you’ll try to vase as many as you can later. You look down at yourself and flush a little with embarrassment. “I should uh, maybe go change into something nicer at least.”

“No don’t urp don’t worry about it.” Rick walks towards you, gently stepping over the flowers that had fallen to the floor. “You’re beautiful no matter…uh…n-no matter what you’re wearing.” As he hands you the boxes of chocolates you see bandages on his calloused fingers, tiny tears in the cuff of his lab coat. 

“So did you buy these flowers or go cutting them yourself?” You pick one up and twirl it in your fingers before opening one of the chocolate boxes. “Asking because…well you don’t typically buy things…”

Rick laughs a bit, then sits next to you in the space you cleared on the couch. “I uh, M-Morty and I spent all of this morning going to dimensions where you uh, well where we’ve taken you and you said you liked the flowers. Kid was more than happy to help.” He taps the bottom box of the chocolates. “That ones from him actually.”

“I…really?” You giggle, searching for the remote under all the flowers. “The kid has literally walked in on us banging and he still wants a chance with me?”

“I-I urp think that he thinks when, if, if I break your heart then he can be your rebound.” Rick pulls a device out of his pocket that you recognize as a tv remote that can be used for any device regardless of if it’s registered. The two of you have had a lot of fun going up to people’s houses and changing the channels randomly, stupid kid like pranks.

“Can you pleeeease tell him I’m not a pedophile?” You take the ‘remote’ from him and turn on the tv, navigating to a streaming service. “What should we watch?” You also pluck a chocolate out of the box and eat it.

“I can try, but the k-kid is hormonal as fuuuuuck.” Rick slips one long arm over your back and shoulders, resting his hand on your arm gently, then suddenly pulling you close. “And you pick, I-I don’t really give a shit, just not some fu-fucking rom-com.”  
“Alright, but no complaining if you end up hating what I pick.” You breathe in the scent that lingers on him, inhaling whisky and cinnamon like cologne.

“As long as it’s not a romcom, I’ll tolerate it, just make it something you…love.” He steals a chocolate form the box, is about to eat it then sees your pout, you had already recognized it as one of your favorites. “Say ah.” 

You laugh. “Ah.” It tastes better that you thought it would have. He carefully picks another chocolate and eats it himself. Once you’ve chosen a movie you begin picking up the flowers again, gently holding them by the stem and examining the soft petals. Each one if perfect. You smile softly.

At one point you catch Rick watching you out of the corner of his eyes, his lips curled in a smile like yours. He clears his throat. “You know uhm, some of th-those flowers are sought after urp because the p-people in their dimensions think they are the most beautiful thing in their universe.”

“Oh really?” You quirk your eyebrow slightly.

He leans in close. “But, you are, well, you’re far more beautiful than any of these flower.”

Your cheeks flush, and before you can respond he kisses you, so delicately. His lips taste like whiskey and dark chocolate and you love it.


End file.
